Indario: Shards
by MasterChief60
Summary: The Indario Dragons must be called to aid in the greatest battle of Alfea but how will Indario be found? Can it be found before realmwide destruction? Second chapter added. Main character is Tecna. Secondary main is Bloom.
1. Tecna's Nightmare

INDARIO: SHARDS

Notes: Indario Shards and related characters are copyright by ME. Winx Club is not.

Author Notes: This idea came to me one boring Saturday night. It has dragons and phantoms, but best of all, Tecna angst! Comments?

Draalthion: Lets get this over with already!

Tecna: Shush, mister negitive!

Draalthion: Luckily for me, I infest you and-

Tecna: SHH! Don't give anything away!

((((((((((( CHAPTERONE)))))))))))

Tecna slowly dragged herself down the hall, and landed with a thud at the bottom of her doorm door. Today had drained almost all of her Winx energy, and she was feeling horrible. They had faced yet another battle with the Trix, except the witches were stronger then before. "You okay, Tec?" Asked her friend, Musa, who bent over and collected Tecna from the ground, standing her upright. "I'm fine," Tecna said, frowning. She was, in fact, in the worst condition out of the group- she had been almost killed by Stormy, who had upgraded her lightning flash attacks, which twiddled Tecna's cybernetic core.

Musa half dragged Tecna into her room, and laid her on her bed. "Well, try and get some rest and lets see if you do better in the morning." Musa said, watching Digit. Digit was Tecna's pixie- she was always logical. Digit flew over Tecna, scanning her for any other broken bones- she already knew she broke some ribs. Musa stood over Tecna, frowning. "Need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, these bandages will hold me together." Tecna said. "Go to bed, Musa, and don't worry about me. I'm-" She was cut off by the rest of the group entering the dorm room. "Tecna, are you okay?" Layla said, walking inside. "We brought you some herbal tea," Flora remarked. "It'll help you heal better." 

Tecna smiled and took the tea thankfully, wondering how on the Realms she became so weak. Why coudln't she stop the Witches! She felt as if it was her fault the Witches stole the crystal ball. "Goodnight, Tec." Stella said. "When you get up in the morning, be sure to tell me how you're doing. I want to know every detail. But don't bother me while I'm getting dressed."

Bloom laughed. "Yeah, she takes like, thirty minutes just to pick out the right outfit." Everyone laughed. "Good one," Musa said, then got into her bed. "Goodnight, all." As the group departed, Tecna tried her best to get comfortable, but no matter what position she was in, her ribs still hurt horribly. But she managed to drift into an uncomfortable sleep, which was haunted with an equally uncomfortable nightmare...

_You will journey to Indario. Hauntings of the Dragonslayers will nevermore pester us. We will fight- and we will use you._

Tecna gasped- she didn't know what was happening. This was a vision! But what did it mean? Was the voice talking to her specifically?

_The witches may have won the battle, but they have not won the war. Summon us, One of the Vector. Summon the Dragons, and we will fight._

"What do you mean?" Tecna said, talking into the darkness, wondering if he could hear her.

_The witches have taken a powerful item of myth- and they will attack Alfea- and the Realms. We have heard this disturbance from across deminseions, and only you and your friends can stop the terror of the future. Go to Indario. I am waiting for you._

The voice faded, and Tecna woke with a harsh gasp, breathing quickly. Her breath staggered as she tried to regain it. What happened? And what was Indario? Could she trust who she didn't even see? Could she believe in this voice and what it was telling her? Tecna's teeth chattered as she looked around. Her skin was clammy. "Digit?"

The pixie quickly woke. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Digit... do you know Indario?" Tecna was fearful as she talked to Digit, her voice was choked. "Tec, are you okay?" Digit said, changing the subject. "You're running a high fever. Lay down."

Tecna refused to lay down as she became angered. "Digit, answer my question. What's Indario?" Digit paused, looking over at Musa, who was still asleep. "Indario? Why do you ask?"

"I need to know..."

"Its a planet of the Dragons- its a myth though." Digit replied. "Why do you ask?" Tecna shrugged. "Curious." Digit gave her a funny look. "Actually... I had a vision from Indario, or something... and..." Tecna paused. "...and..." She laid back down. "I feel horrible..."

"That's what happens when you don't go to sleep with a high fever. Tell me later." Digit said, fluttering away, the conversation complete.

((What's going to happen, and what is Indario? Find out on the next part! ))


	2. DIgit finds Answers

"Now I'm going to find out more about this... Indario." Digit said, pressing a few numbers on her wristplate. "Indario. Lost planet of Dragons. It was destroyed many years ago by a fleet known as Omega. Now, shards of the planet roam across the solar system- lost and forgotten. But, legend has it that dragons still live on the shards of the planet, and they usually send magical connections with nearby people and try go help them so that they may be helped in return." Digit read quietly to herself. 

She turned off the holo-panel and looked towards Tecna's room. "So, the Indario Dragons want to help us defeat the Witches- who had upgraded strangely- so that we may fix their planet?" Digit asked to herself. "Count me in."


End file.
